1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to preventing inadvertent rollaway of vehicles having fluid, e.g., air or hydraulic, or electrically controlled parking brake(s).
2. Description of Related Art
Fluid actuated parking brake(s), such as air pressure controlled parking brake(s) and hydraulic parking brake(s), or electric parking brake(s) are well-known in the art. Vehicles including such brake(s) typically include a parking control valve or servo controlled brake(s) operating under the control of an actuation means, such as a lever, knob or switch, or a switch, respectively, typically disposed inside the operator compartment of the vehicle for controlling the supply of pressurized fluid, e.g., air or hydraulic fluid, or electrical energy to the brake(s) whereupon the brake(s) can be set to the fully “on” state in a manner known in the art.
It is not uncommon for operators of such vehicles to exit the vehicles without setting the parking brake. In many instances, failure to set the parking brake has resulted in the vehicle inadvertently moving without an operator being present, a so-called “rollaway” condition. In many instances of rollaway, it is not uncommon for such vehicles to collide with other vehicles, structures or individuals causing damage to property and equipment, with resulting workmen's compensation claims and/or personal injury claims involving serious injury and/or death.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an anti-rollaway device that avoids inadvertent rollaway of vehicles having fluid or electric controlled parking brake(s).